


Summer Waves Come Back Around the Sea

by winterfalls42



Series: 【刺客信条EA】好兆头AU系列 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: Angel Ezio/ Demon Altair series私设如潮！！设定都是胡诌！！！没有对任何宗教/历史事件/真实人物不敬的意思一个非常普通的超自然AU，天使和恶魔都是公务员一块傻白甜饼，一点虐狗日常。老夫老夫，破廉耻！
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: 【刺客信条EA】好兆头AU系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931203
Kudos: 3





	Summer Waves Come Back Around the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 与他/他在一起的理由

公元1517年，奥斯曼帝国灭亡埃及马穆鲁克王朝。

这不重要。

十八年后，耶路撒冷的某间商铺里，阿泰尔正在帮马利克买香料。在这座城市的上空，下级天使艾吉奥意兴阑珊。他刚刚第十九次打理完自己的羽毛，而距离他要收的灵魂离开肉身还有二十四分又四十一秒。

“叮！”

四十秒。

艾吉奥重重地叹了口气，他就知道应该拒绝加百列的。谁能想到这位老先生数次回光返照，将原本安排好的死亡时间一拖再拖呢？

“叮！”艾吉奥衣兜里的怀表又响了一声。

他近乎绝望地打开那个表，上面显示着任务倒计时。

四十分二十七秒。

加百列恨他。虽然说大天使理应公正无私，但是加百列一定恨他。

艾吉奥百无聊赖地落到地上，在有人注意到他前将翅膀收好。他在那户人家的门口徘徊了一会儿，思考着谋害人类是否会对自己的仕途造成不良影响。

就在这时候，他突然闻到一阵香味，艾吉奥仔细分辨了一会儿，发现这香气是从街对面的店铺传出来的。

“叮！”怀表又响了一声。

艾吉奥小声用意大利语咒骂了几句，向对面走去。

这时候，离他的目标正式离世还有一小时十八分三十四秒。

离他对某位大恶魔一见钟情只剩三十秒。

艾吉奥总会对他的同事说，是阿泰尔身上那清冷孤傲、出淤泥而不染的气质深深吸引了他。每当这时，刚刚成为天使的菜鸟们就会开始感慨，赞美艾吉奥对爱情的执着，同时惊讶原来世间还有这样与众不同的恶魔。  
偶然听见这番言论的伊薇和雅阁对视一眼，不约而同地撇撇嘴，不做评价。

“你怎么会只是下级天使呢？”此时此刻，那传说中“遗世独立”的孤傲恶魔正躺在长沙发上打游戏，一个巨大的碗漂浮在他身边，碗里是堆成山丘状的冰激凌。

“什么？”

阿泰尔放下手柄，挥了挥手，电视里开始播放他们昨天没看完的电影。“他们怎么能把你和那些混血的、那些由人类灵魂变成的天使放在同一个等级呢？”他皱起眉头，“愚蠢的天使们。”

在大部分时间里，混血恶魔与下级天使多数相安无事，见了面甚至还会互相寒暄几句。这是因为一旦自己的工作出了岔子，他们总要找一些背锅的合适人选，而他们的上司是绝对不会去向另一个种族的背锅对象求证事件真伪。

真正有矛盾的往往是那批最早堕落的纯血恶魔和高等级天使。比如他们一直看不惯对方种族的阶级划分方式。

阿泰尔挖了一大勺冰激凌塞进嘴里。艾吉奥则开始反思当初自己是不是有些过于迷恋对方，甚至失去了理智。因为早在见到真人、知道对方是个恶魔前，艾吉奥便看过阿泰尔的文章，并且一度对这个作者十分崇拜。这也许间接导致了他的一见钟情。

顺带一提，那时候阿泰尔在搞哲学。

“下次你要是再不让我看完一整部电影，”他用勺子指了指艾吉奥，“我就回地狱住。”

“我道歉嘛，”艾吉奥举起双手，笑眯眯地说，“但是亲爱的，你确定你受得了地狱里的那群神经病？”

阿泰尔挖冰激凌的手停了片刻，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，大概想起了什么往事，亮金色双眸骤然暗了下去。

“讨厌的天使。”他别过头，人却往一旁挪了挪，好给艾吉奥腾出位置。

天使走过去坐下，得寸进尺地将恶魔往怀里一拉，让对方坐在自己的腿上，极度自然地把下巴搁在对方的肩头。

“狡猾的恶魔。”他贴着男友的脸颊，低语道。

接着被塞了满嘴的冰激凌。

艾吉奥思考着马利克的谆谆教导。养熟了果然不一样，前辈诚不欺我。

等等。

天使有些犹豫地开口：“亲爱的……你是不是重了？”

“要知道，我当初决定学习机械工程可不是为了今天来帮你修烤箱的。”戴斯蒙用手背蹭了蹭脸上的灰。

早些时候艾吉奥在烤蛋糕。他还特地买了全套工具，打开一个教你如何快速上手的视频作为参考。显然艾吉奥高估了天使的实际动手能力，现在他不仅需要一整套新的厨具，还需要一台新手机。

“你就不能直接把所有东西都变回原样吗？”大男孩叹了口气。“我晚上还要去打工。”

戴斯蒙算是少数知道天使恶魔存在的人类，同时也是奥迪托雷家族的后代，艾吉奥就常常以先祖自居占他便宜。

“其他都好说，但烤箱是阿泰尔买的，我没办法动它，只能用物理手段。”艾吉奥抓了抓头发，脸上全是“没错我男朋友的黑魔法造诣就是这么高”，满满的炫耀。

但是戴斯蒙凭借灵敏的思维迅速通过现象看清本质，抓住了盲点：“阿泰尔用黑魔法是不是为了防止你用烤箱？”

“呃……他也许有……一点点。”艾吉奥咧嘴，用两根手指比了一段微小的距离。

戴斯蒙无奈地摇摇头，脸上尽是与年纪不符的沧桑：“先说好，如果阿泰尔发现了——我最近从没来过这儿。”

“我不想骗他，”艾吉奥理直气壮地拒绝了后代的要求，打断正准备反驳的男孩，“快点干活吧，阿泰尔就要回来了。”

“……好像他真的从来没对阿泰尔说过谎一样，”戴斯蒙喝了一口啤酒，将酒杯按倒桌面上，“几个月前还不是刚刚骗过。”

雅阁适时给对方添满酒：“所以，到最后你也没问过艾吉奥，他到底为什么要动烤箱？”

戴斯蒙摇头：“我刚刚把烤箱擦干净，下一秒就站在我自己家里了——这个烤箱有什么特殊含义吗？”

他看向雅阁，后者连忙摆手道：“没有，没有。不过，阿泰尔可不会随便给一件家具加上魔法保护。”

“你是说，”戴斯蒙皱眉，“烤箱里有秘密。”

雅阁做了一个嘘声的手势，凑近人类，低声说：“很有可能。通常来说，防御类魔法可以同时抵御物理和魔法伤害，但有一种例外——”

“天使/恶魔对对方种族的驱逐咒。”两人异口同声。

“学得不错，”雅阁朝戴斯蒙挤挤眼，“而且这种咒语对人类没影响。”

“所以艾吉奥才根本修不了那个烤箱，”戴斯蒙接过雅阁的话，“……阿泰尔有事瞒着他。”

雅阁后仰身体，靠在椅背上：“话又说回来，谁没有秘密呢，伊薇的秘密日记本连我都不给看，更何况是阿泰尔这样的上级恶魔。”一旦自认为查明了真相，恶魔便对这一话题失去了兴趣。

戴斯蒙点点头：“不过，藏在烤箱里……”

“恶魔的审美，”雅阁拍拍人类的肩膀，赞同地补充道，“血统越纯就越偏。”

出事了。

艾吉奥第一百四十二次从沙发上站起来，看向墙上时钟的指针。

只要天使没有指引灵魂的工作，艾吉奥就会把大部分时间用来和他的恶魔腻在一起。即使不在同一个地方，他们也能感应到彼此的位置。只不过他们不常这么做，因为这样就失去了给对方打电话的理由。

前提是，被感应的对象正在地球上，更确切地说，在人间。

阿泰尔没有像往常一样，在拜访完马利克之后直接回到他们位于芝加哥的公寓。现在已经过了二十三点，而阿泰尔却仍然不见踪影，这实在不符合恶魔十点就躺下的“生物钟”。

艾吉奥将拿在手上的手机转了几圈，打开联系人界面，盯着阿泰尔的名字，手指在屏幕上划来划去上，始终没有按下去。

结果倒是马利克先给他送了消息。

他们客厅的壁炉突然自己生了火，艾吉奥把手机放回兜里，走到壁炉前。十几秒之后，鲜红的火焰渐渐平息，只在墙上留下焦炭色的痕迹。是一句话。

“把他带走！”

落款“无比愤怒却不得不保持平静的马利克”。

用火焰传递的每一个字都需要魔力，包括标点符号。可见马利克真的很生气。

上次去地狱还是工业革命的时候了，艾吉奥想，我得去找伊薇。

“我要下地狱，”这是艾吉奥今天对伊薇说的第一句话，“借用一下你们的圣裹布。”

伊薇缓慢地“哦”了一声，满脸疑惑：“找阿泰尔？”

艾吉奥在她对面落座，点点头。

“你们又吵架了？”伊薇贴心地为前辈倒了一杯红茶。

“这次没有啊……”艾吉奥眨眨眼，接着露出恍然大悟的表情，“我之前说他胖来着。”

伊薇差点失手打翻自己的茶杯。

“你不是‘佛罗伦萨小情圣’吗？”她一挑眉，调笑道。

“那是在意大利一起工作过的同事开玩笑而已。我出生在佛罗伦萨，女孩们很喜欢我，只是这样。”艾吉奥耸肩。

“而且……阿泰尔不一样。”他叹了口气，只有天使能看见的翅膀也耷拉下来，似乎连羽毛也黯淡了不少。

“即使对方是恶魔，也不代表他喜欢听别人说‘你胖了’，”伊薇抿了一口茶，“相信我，许多恶魔其实敏感得很。雅阁的叛逆期可让我有的好受。”

“我的意思是，恶魔和人类不一样，恶魔不会随随便便增重。所以我只是担心他……”艾吉奥单手托着头，趴在桌上。他那看起来二十刚出头的英俊面孔让伊薇相信，艾吉奥当年确实不是光靠说话成为“情圣”的。

“雅阁就重了一斤，”伊薇回忆道，“前一天他跟爱德华比赛，比谁先吃完一百只炸鸡。”

她看向艾吉奥，马上又说：“当然，这个例子没什么参考价值。不过话说回来，你要圣裹布干什么？”

“卡达尔总爱找阿泰尔聊哲学——恶魔都讨厌圣裹布的味道。尤其是卡达尔。”

伊薇了然地点头，一副恍然大悟的样子。

两个天使相视一笑，而还在酒吧喝酒的雅阁和地狱里的卡达尔同时打了个响亮的喷嚏。

“你还要不要回去找你的天使了？”马利克狠狠一拍桌，桌子上小山似的书籍都随之跳了一跳，大量的硫磺和灰尘飞得屋里到处都是，呛得阿泰尔直咳嗽。

“不。”恶魔撇嘴，起身走到离马利克更远的地方，在房间另一头的某只扶手椅上重新坐下。

“我要声明，我真的不是你的心理医生，”马利克朝他喊，“更没有照顾你情绪的义务！”

“我知道！所以你完全可以保持安静！”阿泰尔喊回去。

“但，这！是，他妈的！我家！”马利克把手里的书扔到桌上。

“我帮忙建的！”阿泰尔窝在椅子里，甚至都没有看他的好友。

卡达尔从窗外探出头来：“你们吵得差不多了吗？我闻到了天使的味道。”

他话音刚落，艾吉奥的声音就跟着响了起来。

“卡达尔，好久不见！”

如果不是阿泰尔足够了解他，恶魔恐怕还想象不出天使现在的表情——咬牙切齿，强颜欢笑。

“把那东西拿开，谢谢。”卡达尔的声音一下远去了。阿泰尔有些不厚道地笑了一声，艾吉奥一定又带了什么圣遗物过来。就好像上次他带着某个圣人的骸骨，然后被地狱犬追了几百英里的事情没有给他教训似的。

天使当然是长进了。艾吉奥满意地看着卡达尔跑远的背影，拍了拍系在腰间的布料。

“为什么和天使在一起？”这个问题，但凡和阿泰尔有一些交情、并且没有被杀掉的恶魔都曾经问过他。

不过，所有恶魔也没指望得到真相——毕竟他们的种族本就以欺骗为生，阿泰尔又是个中高手——而大恶魔也正如所料，每次都是含糊其辞，打一通太极。

可是真要说起来，却也没有什么科学道理、因果关系。

故事的结尾，忍无可忍的马利克启动了他自己改良的咒语，将某个大恶魔和他的天使扔回了芝加哥的公寓。

艾吉奥邀请阿泰尔去北极看看北极熊，在极光之下，天使摸出很早以前就准备好的红酒和高脚杯。

恶魔挑了挑眉，顺手打了个响指，一排点燃的蜡烛出现在他们身侧。

“烛光晚餐？”

“没有‘餐’怎么行呢？”天使应和道，阿泰尔手里便多了一个小碟子，里头有一块蛋糕。艾吉奥将男友揽过来，亲吻他的脸颊：“尝尝看，我烤的。”

“我就知道！”阿泰尔的眼睛猛地亮起来，“难怪砧板上的划痕全都没了。”

艾吉奥挠挠头：“抱歉，我本来是想……”

“嘘。”阿泰尔竖起一根手指，接着凑过去亲吻天使的嘴唇。

他们分开后，阿泰尔说话了。

“马利克到现在还不明白，当初我为什么会答应你。”他对上艾吉奥有些疑惑的目光，微笑起来。

“其实很简单，”漆黑的天幕之下，纯白的冰原之上，恶魔握住天使的手，十指相扣，“因为你是你，仅此而已。”

【彩蛋】烤箱里有什么

“钱，金子，宝石，”阿泰尔一脸耿直地回答，“有一段时间不爱存钱，穷得只能被乞丐纠缠半天，严重影响了工作效率。”  
“呃，就这样？”戴斯蒙和伊薇发出质疑。  
“恶魔的话我不信，”雅阁摊手，“说不定是一些艾吉奥xx私房照……”  
【阿泰尔】使用了【瞬移】  
【野生的阿泰尔逃跑了！】  
“看吧。”雅阁说。


End file.
